Mon première amour OS
by Shayla.O
Summary: Son coeur lui déchirait la poitrine. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la force de se révéler avant ?


**Note de l'auteur** :Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non a moi, malheureusement :'(

Je vous présente mon première os et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que se soit négatif ou positif.

Bonne lecture ! 8D

* * *

La fraîcheur matinale faisait rougir les pommettes et piquait les yeux. On pouvait remarquer les quelques souffles qui se déplaçaient dans les allées macabres de ce lieu.

Un vieil homme emmitouflé dans un grand manteau brun et usé, balayait les chemins de pierre et enlevait les fleurs mourantes sur les tombes.

Il leva les yeux et observa le militaire s'approcher. Il se souvenait très bien de lui. Ce général, qui avait failli devenir le Führer du pays, chaque semaine il venait se recueillir sur la tombe de son meilleur ami enterré ici. Mais il ne faisait pas que rester là sans rien faire à remuer le passer, non. On voyait ses lèvres bouger au loin. Le gardien du cimetière ne s'était jamais approché, il savait que ce petit moment d'intimité lui était surement essentiel pour continuer sa vie sans lui.

« Je m'en veux tellement. Ça fait déjà si longtemps que nous t'avons enterré. Et la douleur en moi ne s'est aucunement apaisée. »

Roy Mustang tira son képi légèrement en avant. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il perdait ses moyens. Son pouls habituellement si calme s'affolait. Ici, il était comme un enfant malheureux qu'on prennait dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Lorsque je viens te voir, il se met toujours à pleuvoir. Mais aujourd'hui se sera la dernière fois… »

Il est vrai que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait le voir. Pour lui tout d'abord, pour sa famille bien sûr, et puis pour le repos paisible de cet être chère.

Il s'agenouilla près de sa tombe. L'expression sur son visage donnait un étrange mélange entre un sourire nostalgique et un regard emplie de larme à l'idée d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Merci. C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui j'en suis là. Tu as fait ce dont je suis maintenant. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu a fait, pour moi et pour les autres, pour la joie que tu communiquais à chaque personne que tu rencontrais, pour être resté si longtemps, et pourtant pas assez, à mes côtés. »

Il posa sa main sur le marbre blanc et froid. Une photo présentant le visage du défunt était encadrée et accrochée à la pierre tombale, dans un cadre métallique, créé et sculpté par le Fullmetal. Comme il le faisait souvent, sur la photo il souriait. La photographie résumait assez bien la joie et la bonne humeur qu'il transmettait à tous, et dans toutes les situations.

« Je ne regrette qu'une chose… »

Il fut coupé par des bruits de pas sur le gravier blanc. Il ferma les yeux, essuya les perles de cristal qui tombait de ses yeux et se releva lentement.

Risa l'entoura de ses bras appuyant sa tête contre le dos de son mari. Celui-ci posa ses mains gantées sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Madame Mustang prenne la parole.

« Nous devons y aller Roy. «

Il hocha la tête. D'un commun accord ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Il se retourna alors pour baiser son front. Son épouse, et coéquipière, sourit et lui chuchota quelques mots avant de s'éloigner.

« Je part devant »

Il inspira à fond puis se retourna de nouveau vers le lieu de repos de son ami. Un lieu qui avait l'air si paisible et sain. Il espérait lui aussi pouvoir un jour y reposer, aux côtés des personnes qu'il chérie le plus.

« Tu te rends compte Hugues ? Je suis marié maintenant ! J'ai une belle femme, elle m'aime et je l'aime. Et je vais être papa ! C'est fou non ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle situation.

La seule chose, dans le futur, que j'imaginais et qui me fait peur c'était de voir la personne que j'aime vieillir avec une autre personne que moi, une famille dont je ne faisais pas parti. »

Il sourit tristement, Hugues lui manquait affreusement, il posa enfin le bouquet de rose blanche qu'il était venu lui apporter. Finalement il commença à partir, mais se stoppa à trois mètres pour observer le ciel bleu. Une dernière perle de cristal tomba de ses yeux. Son cœur se serra. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il était faible en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Il n'y a qu'une fois son assassina tragique qu'il a prit conscience de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

« Mais tu n'as même pas eu le temps de vieillir. »


End file.
